Louder!
Louder! is the 22nd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny (cameo) *Isa (cameo) *Tico (cameo) *Mami *Noisy Star *Grumpy Old Troll *Big Red Chicken (cameo) *Red Rooster Summary Dora & Boots help soothe Red Rooster's throat and to get to the highest hill to wake up the sun. Recap Dora and Boots headed outside in their pajamas watching for Red Rooster to climb to the highest hill, but he appears in Dora's yard. Red Rooster explains that he had a sore throat and could not crow. Dora calls out to her mother, who heals Red Rooster's throat with a jar of honey. Later, Map says that they have to go across the noisy river, over the troll bridge to get to the highest hill. En route to the noisy river, they crow like roosters to wake up the frogs. At the Noisy River, they saw El Bote sleeping, so they crows like a rooster until he wakes up and gives them a ride. During the ride, they have to avoid the snakes and catch The stars. Afterwards, they head to the troll bridge, where the troll tells Dora, Boots, and Red Rooster to find all the loud things. They do so, letting Dora, Boots, and Red Rooster over his bridge. After crossing the troll bridge, Dora, Boots and Red Rooster saw 5 pigs in their pajamas and were sleeping in their way and crow to walke up the pifs. Dora, Boots, and Red Rooster then reach the highest hill. They raise the loud-o-meter, with a little help from Noisy Star, and wake up the sun, causing everyone to wake up. Places in episode #Noisy River #Troll Bridge #Highest Hill Trivia *This episode shows the characters in their pajamas. This would happen again in the episode Catch the Babies. *This is the 75th episode of the show. *In this episode, when Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song, they don't ask "Where are we going" or the last place, they say "What are we gonna do" and don't clap 3 times before answering "Cock-a-doodle-doo", just like in Season 1. *This episode can be seen in the Drake and Josh episode "The Storm". *The noisy river's effects were recycled from "Hic-Boom-Ohhh!" *When Dora and Boots are singing the Travel Song, Dora doesn't say her own line "I know that we can do it", Red Rooster says that line instead, and as they're finishing it, they don't spin around and jump up in the air yelling "cock a doodle doo", they just walk, laugh and say that line while flapping their arms instead, they also don't say the place they're going either, they say "cock a doodle doo". *Dora and Boots only sing the Travel Song once. *Isa, Tico, Benny and Big Red Chicken has non speaking and cameos in their pajamas. *Scenes from this episode were featured in the Drake & Josh episode "The Storm" as Crazy Steve watches it. Explorer Star Noisy Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2004 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken